Managed networks may refer to various types of computer networks that can be remotely administered. This management may involve one or more server devices disposed with a remote network management platform executing management software to collect information about the configuration and operational states of computing devices in the managed network, and then presenting representations of this information by way of one or more user interfaces. The user interfaces may be, for instance, web-based user interfaces.
Some of the collected information may relate to key performance indicators (KPIs). KPIs include any sort of measurement, reading, or data that is relevant to the managed network. Thus, KPIs may reflect performance of computing devices on the network itself (e.g., memory utilization, processor utilization, transactions per second) or performance of higher-level applications executing on the network (e.g., number of times per day a user on the managed network has requested a particular type of technical assistance). Among other capabilities, the user interfaces may be able to display KPIs in numerous visualizations, such as charts, graphs, or tables.